its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Mask
Robin Mask (ダイアナ・キャベンディッシュ Neptune Man) is, boiled eggs of manga " Kinnikuman " and its sequel " Kinnikuman II world wizards character that appeared in". Robin's parents died while he was young. Before dying, Robin's mother, Muscleman, told him stories about the really cool kong Trixie and expressed her wish that she could create a new future for Robin's Neptuneman collection. The first appearance is the 20th Superman Olympics edition "A descendant from a long line of Saiyans, Robin demonstrates high aptitude for punching translators in the face at a young age. From a young age, he had a great admiration for Shiny Chariot ~ innova". Also referred to as " Fuck you ". It is is serious, composed, and really fucking mean to me on deviantart. Being descended from a prestigious line of Namekians back to the stone age, he is exceptionally devoted to his Applejacks box collection and to the tradition and history of stealing candy from babies. His status as Britain's best bowler cannot be solely attributed to heredity he has a funny face and mature content far surpassing the average Overconfident Gorilla.from Britain 's prestigious Proto family dressed in a mask and Blue Tusk armor armor, called leader case of Justice batman corps from its ability and trust.Years later, Robin attends the Chojin olympics but mocks Kinnikuman for liking Shiny Chariot. Originally it had a rival relationship with Kinnikuman from DBZ In his arrogance, he plays a cursed iron maiden CD and releases Sonic The Hedgehog that grows stronger by devouring Chojin Kyudo. After being humbled, he attempts to evacuate the other Chojin. He later saves Kinnikuman from The Devil Chojin by punching Buffaloman in the fucking dick. Kinnikuman suspects Robin knows more about Kamehame then he lets on, which he hurriedly denies because Kamehame invited Iggy Egg to the call, but gradually deepens friendship after fighting the devil superman. Kinnikusuten throne struggle survival match In the first round and the finals match, he was appointed general of the Kinnikuman team and contributed greatly to the succession of Kinnikuman's throne, such as defeating the biggest candidate except the prince of destiny. To save the injured Kinnikuman, as an idol superstar, one of the seven devil superiors · Perform a water death match with the special ring of Atlantis and Shinobazuke, Robin saves a Box of applejacks from being devoured by a Brocken Jr, created by Abbachio and Akko's Stand power, with a nullification Tower Bridge. Taking advantage of his own Robin tactics, Atlantis catches Atlantis to the Tower Bridge, Robin continues his cold demeanor After the wandering of the world, I meet Robo superman Warsman with excellent quality in the Soviet Union . Robin Mask who found the talent gave all his fighting techniques and entrusted him with the dream of overthrowing Kinnikuman on behalf of himself. he later gloats about how Kinnikuman's plan fell through after Brocken Jr and Terryman abandon him, but unwittingly gives Kinnikuman the idea to use the Kinniku Driver as a battery breaker on Warsman and Buffaloman. but Atlantis tossed the legs of the meat into the pond unexpectedly and was hooked to the Atlantis driver as he tried to get it, died and robbed the mask. Atlantis also uses this strategy against Kinnikuman, but here it is broken by the secret U-boat. Afterwards, it was given 1 million power by Buffalo Man who was defeated by Kinnikuman and received 'sanction of demon' , it jumped out from the Shinobazu Pond and restored. he later works together with Kinnikuman and Ramenman to keep the Devil Chojin away from Titan mountain, expressing relief that Kinnikuman is safe and gives begrudging victory speech for Kinnikuman's victory over Buffaloman. Demonic Rokkishi robs the superhuman power , it is put into a hostage state by one of the devil knights · Planet Man 's human face planet. Escape by Kinnikuman 's blow and Warsman' s devotion, at that time absorbing Planet - Man 's super power and reviving. After that, the rest of the devil knight enters Warsman and jumps into the recycling zone to help him. Category:Chojin Category:Idol Choujin Category:Seigi Choujin Category:Characters from the United Kingdom Category:Hulks